


Фотоальбом

by J_Jax



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Jax/pseuds/J_Jax
Summary: Спин-офф-ный драббл от The sun also rises





	Фотоальбом

В первый момент это было как удар поддых. Точнее, не сам удар, а его последствия, если исключить боль. Дезориентация, невозможность вздохнуть, необходимость с трудом устоять на ногах; хотя немного боли, кажется, тоже было.  
Он улыбался. Эта улыбка даже не затрагивала глаз, Джи-Дан улыбался потому, что слушал кого-то и изображал интерес к услышанному. Улыбка была катастрофически неправильной формы: уголки губ то ли вверх, то ли вниз, и верхняя губа поднималась высоковато, чуть слишком показывая десну, а зубы выбелены до фарфорового цвета, хоть сверяй оттенки белизны по каталогу сантехники.  
И все эти анатомически-логические построения были абсолютной чушью, потому что Джи-Дан улыбался, и как будто мягкое сияние окутывало его лицо, а его собственное сердце билось через силу.  
А потом он улыбнулся по-настоящему, и все стало совсем плохо.  
\- Уважаемый Джиан Вэн, - явственно произнес у него в голове серьезный внушительный голос, - вы ебанулись окончательно. Всю жизнь, должно быть, к этому шли. Старались, не покладая рук, работали на результат, и вот добились своего.  
\- Еще нет, - ответил он внутреннему голосу, пока не определившись - то ли еще не ебанулся, то ли еще не добился.

При следующей встрече, после первого шока, появились мысли. Мысли были далеки от пристойности и казались чужими.  
Например, какие звуки может издавать это горло? Если, скажем, укусить чуть ниже кадыка эту длинную и выставленную напоказ шею? Или за нижнюю губу: прихватить зубами и чуть потянуть на себя, а потом смять поцелуем?..  
Самоуверенный взгляд, мягкий абрис небольшого рта и упрямый подбородок, выточенная годами тренировок фигура. Голос ниже и глубже, чем ожидаешь.  
То, что он ниже, и смотрит на него чуть поднимая голову - совсем чуть-чуть, но и этого достаточно, чуть взвинченная пластика движений.  
Никогда в жизни Вэн не думал, что вид другого мужчины может ввести его в фрустрацию за пару секунд.  
Джи-Дан сложен идеально: пропорционально широкие плечи, тщательно проработанная мускулатура, но талия... кажется, Вэн мог бы обхватить его двумя ладонями - и как же хотелось это проверить.  
Похоже, нужно было признать, что в его прежних отношениях родство душ, схожесть интересов и прочая духовная близость не имели особенного значения - по крайней мере, поначалу: все шло от простого и весьма приземленного “хочу”, не делающего скидок на то, насколько это разумно, логично или даже возможно. А уже потом потихоньку обрастало всем этим. Или не обрастало - и тогда уходило.  
И сначала он просто хотел его, очень, очень сильно хотел; хотел, чтобы он оказался рядом, с ним, под ним. Хотел узнать, как изменится его взгляд, увидеть как эти губы разомкнутся, и будут ли дрожать, если он…  
...Дрожали. И он хватал воздух ртом, и так беспомощно открывал рот, широко распахивал глаза, и жмурился, и кусал его за плечо до крови, и хватался за его спину - такой сильный, цепкий, гибкий, и в то же время такой податливый в его руках...  
Но почему-то определенность всех этих знаний не делали его менее желанным. Добавилось куда больше вопросов, и даже когда на них приходили ответы, вопросов все равно всегда оставалось больше.  
Как раззадорить его, как успокоить, как рассмешить, как из капризного мальчишки он превращается за секунду в собранного профессионала, ну или как можно быть таким умным и въедливым, и одновременно простоватым, и не знать элементарных вещей, а самое главное, как можно оставаться привлекательным, только что сожрав здоровый кусок дуриана, и как у него получается спать с таким серьезным сосредоточенным лицом, будто он берет логарифмы в уме.  
Вэн обожал наблюдать, как он долго, сердито, демонстрируя богатый мимический диапазон разнообразно хмурится, а потом его лицо расслабляется, видимо, когда ответ найден, но следом появляется новая задача…  
Однажды Вэн не удержался и сделал снимок, и потом, перед тем как удалить его из телефона, долго смотрел на фото, размышляя, нельзя ли все-таки измыслить какой-нибудь способ оставить его себе. По всему выходило, что нет. И если бы Джи-Дан узнал о существовании фотографии, он бы наверняка взбесился.  
Правило гласило: если существует какое-либо компрометирующее изображение, которое хранится на любом виде носителя “просто так”, чтобы потом удалить, оно в любом случае будет потеряно, случайно отправлено, слито в интернет и так далее. Законы вероятности здесь не работают, точнее, работают в обратную сторону. Нет и не может быть безопасного образа хранения подобных фотографий, поэтому их просто нельзя создавать.  
Периодически, когда Джи на него сердился (то есть довольно часто) он спрашивал:  
\- Тебе вообще что-нибудь во мне нравится, кроме того, как я выгляжу?  
И Вэн всегда отшучивался и говорил что-нибудь двусмысленное. Не потому, что был такой вот скотиной, а потому, что если бы начал перечислять всерьез (хотя бы то, как он хмурится во сне, и то, как он предан своему делу, как упорен, его чувство юмора, его доброта, стоящая за очевидной вредностью и заносчивостью, и еще чертова тысяча черт, привычек и даже объективных недостатков), он бы не смог остановиться. И все в сумме становилось похоже на что-то слишком большое, не входящее в теорию их взаимоотношений, долго и тщательно выводимую, отлаживаемую и с трудом принятую ими обоими. Это походило уже на настоящую гребаную вечную любовь, которую, как получается, он не смог - не захотел - не смог позволить себе - удержать, давая им обоим шанс жить нормальной жизнью и получить от нее все необходимое для счастья.  
Но тогда выходило, что нормальная жизнь, с ее на самом деле огромными радостями, преимуществами и достоинствами - это все компромисс и утешительный приз, а этого он не смог бы себе простить.  
Поэтому он говорил что-нибудь вроде:  
\- То, какой ты на ощупь.  
И мысленно делая фото рассерженной физиономии, убирал в секретную папку, к миллионам других фотографий с этим спящим, смеющимся, нежным, зазнавшимся, сосредоточенным, хитрым, задумчивым, бесконечно любимым лицом.


End file.
